Dragon Ball Challenge
The battle continues, Goku and friends are sent to ANOTHER tournament and Goku's first match is Akira Toriyama. "Akira?" Goku said, weridly. "That's what I made you say." Akira said, holding his pen. "Now I make you into the first kid you were ever, in Dragonball." Goku looked at his hands, he was small. "That's not fair!" Goku screamed, jumping and punching Akira. Outside of the ring, one fighter was looking over "Akira, eh?" Akiramaru said. Akira jumped and made Goku hit a rock. "Dammit! I can't fly." Goku screamed, trying to kick Akira. "But I can." Akira said, as he started to float. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed, shooting the ki blast at Tori-Bot. "DISQUALIFICATION! AKIRA TORIYAN IS THE AUTHOR, MAKING GOKU DO THESE THINGS!" screamed the Announcer. "I'll turn you back Goku." Akira said, turning Goku back into an adult. "Next Battle! Bojack vs. Tongpoo!" Akira looked behind him "Tongpoo! I wrote the manga about him!" said Akira Bojack vs. Tongpoo "Hmm, so, that's Bojack, I think I can take him with my Cyborg strength." Tongpoo said, jumping out of his chair and entering the ring. Tongpoo got in a stance and looked Bojack in the eyes. "A little boy, are you serious, he looks like my son." Tongpoo got his macine guns to come out of his hands and statrted shooting, and threw a capsule at Bojack, as the house broke into peices as it hit Bojack. Bojack made a green ki blast shoot threw the house. Tongpoo made a blast come out of his hand, and it cut Bojack. Bojack grabed wood and walked toward Tongpoo. Tongpoo steped back unt the wood pierced his heart, his blood coming out of his body, his eyes closed as he layed his head down on the cement. "Bojack is the winner, next Battle! Gohan vs Beelzebub" Gohan vs. Beelzebub "Well, he looks alot like Maijin Buu, Kid Buu at that." Gohan said, jumping into the ring. "Hi, I'm Gohan, I'm a Saiyan." Gohan said, putting his hand out for a hand shake. "I'm the Prince of Demons, let's just get this over with." Beelzebub said, getting in a stance. "Would you happen to be Dabura's son." Gohan said, stretching. "Maybe in your world but not mine." Beelzebub replied, dashing at Gohan hitting him in the face with the side of his fist. Gohan jumped, and kicked Beelzebub in the face, making him run into rocks. Beelzebub started to create a small pink ball, and when he was done, he through it at Gohan who doged it with a Kamehameha, the strugle was hard, so Gohan was now losing power. "Dammit!" Gohan said, holding his arm, as he turned SSJ. Gohan rushed toward Beelzebub, punching him in the face about 10 times. But at the last punch Beelzebub caught Gohan's hand, and through him into the ground, he was now knocked out. "Beelzebub wins! Next Battle Arale vs. Neko Majin!" Arale vs. Neko Majin "I can take this guy." Arale said, as she got up and went into the ring. "I'm fellin lucky!" Neko grabed Arale and through her into the ground, followed by a one-handed Nekohameha. Arale got back up and shot energy balls rapidly at Neko, Neko groulded and kicked Arale "If Goku can defeat you, I can too!" Neko screamd, charging a Super Nekohameha. The black beam hit Arale and broke her to pieces, Neko was now sad. "Neko Majin wins! Next Battle Crono vs. TheDragonGolen" Chrono vs. TheDragonGolen "Hmmm, this Golen seems strong enough." Chrono said, getting his sword out, and walking toward the ring. Golen flew and kicked Chrono, Chrono slashed Golen's foot, making him trip. "SHIT!" Golen screamed, jumping and kicking Chrono 5 times, The sword slashed Golen, the blood was soaking threw his shirt "That is it!" Golen screamed "Spirit Wave!" Golen screamed, a red wave his Chrono, and there Chrono layed, Knocked out. "TheDragonGolen is the winner! Next battle, Vegito vs. Vegito??!" Vegito vs. Vegito "Vegito? Wow, another me, so I'm fighting myself?" Vegito said, jumping into the ring. "Well, I guess you could say that, but I'm not Vegito I'm Kakoreta." Vegito and Kakoreta stared for a long while until "Galick Spirit Canon!" Kakoreta screamed, colliding with a Big Bang Kamehameha created by Vegito. "SHIT!" Vegito screamed, putting more power into the attack, by turning SSJ. "Damn! Super Saiyan! I just have to put more energy in with more power!" Kakoreta screamed, putting more energy into the attack. In the ring the spectatators were confused "So, Vegeta. How is Vegito out there and were in here." Goku said, looking toward the fight. "Maybe they fought Buu as Vegito in an alternate universe and won, and didn't seperate." Vegeta replied. Back in the ring though, things were heating up. "Enough" Kakoreta kept saying over and over again. "ENOUGH!" Hes hair turned blonde, his muscles began to grown and his power began to rise. Vegito's hair began to turn longer, and they began to collide, and at the last second, Kakoreta stoped, and got blown into pieces, and back in the spectators ground King Vegeta and Bardock began to scream there sons names, but insted of being said King Vegeta just say "I knew he would be a horrible fighter." "Winner is Vegito! We are taking a break!" DBC Special - Birth of Kakoreta "Kakorot, we aren't strong enough to defeat Frieza! Your father failed to kill him, and so will you! Luckily Frieza didn't destroy our race, so we have time to train and kill him!" Vegeta shouted at Kakorot. On Supreme Kai's planet, Supreme was frighted, what he had saw of Frieza destroying planets. "We need to give them more power! A Z-Sword, Potara Earings or something." Supreme screamed to Kibito. Kibito threw the Potara Earings and teleported to Planet Vegeta, and put the Earings on Vegeta and Kakorot "What the hell are you doing!" Vegeta screamed, trying to grab Supreme, but Supreme teleported, and were now fused. "What the hell am I!" Kakoreta screamed. "Hey, but I feel power." Kakoreta said, as he shot a blast into the ship. "Hmph, I can kill Frieza." Kakoreta exclamed looking at his hands. As they flew towared Freiza's room, they broke the windows to the room and shoot a raging blast into Frieza's heart. Vegeta vs. Bardock "Bardock!" Vegeta screamed, crushing his fist "My first fight and I get a low life!" Bardock stood up to the ring. "Why would you say something like that King Vegeta, I thought I was your friend." Bardock said, looking at Vegeta's eyes. "You think I'm king? I'm the Prince, Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta said angryly. "In my world. you're not." Bardock screamed, as he started blasting energy balls at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged a few but most hit him, he was getting weaker and weaker. "I will not let a low-class defeat me!" Vegeta said "Big Bang Attack!" The attack blasted Bardock. But the attack did nothing, Bardock walked through the smake as a Super Saiyan. "Bardock! A Super Saiyan!" Vegeta screamed. Vegeta just turned SSJ and shot a giant blast, killing Bardock. "Vegeta wins, next battle TheDragonGolen vs. Ultra Broly" TheDragonGolen vs. Ultra Broly As Golen reached the stage in which they were fighting, he felt a tremble. It was only because the giant, buff, heavy breathing, screaming Broly was right over him. "FIGHT!" The announcer screamed. They both collided. The firece punch of Broly made Golen think this was the end, but he came back with an uppercut. As Golen started teleporting he knew what he had to do. "SHENRON BLAST!" He screamed, hitting Broly in the back, and Broly was finished. "TheDragonGolen wins!" The announcer screamed. All his friends were chearing, he just won to one of the greatest fighters in the tournament. "Next up, Luffy vs. Gohan!" Golen laughed "Who's luffy?" A rubbery boy came out of the doors. And said "I am." (Hello, just to tell you TheDragonGolen is not the Golen from the One Piece and DBZ Meet stories so he does not know Luffy, thank you!) Luffy vs. Gohan Luffy walked with a smile on his face, he knew he was gonna win. Gohan looked happy too, I mean he was never really scared of anything in this tournament. "FIGHT!" The announcer screamed. The first punch was from Luffy, blasting Gohan almost out of the ring. "That was a close one." Gohan thought, breathing heavily. Gohan teleported and kicked Luffy in the back. Luffy reached out and grabed Gohan by the neck, and threw him across the ring. "I'VE HAD IT!" Gohan yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!" It hit Luffy, he was done. "Gohan wins! Go to sleep everyone, the battle in the morning will be Ichigo vs. Akiramaru!" List of Fighters out and in. Out This is the list of fighters who have died or have been beaten. Luffy Kakoreta Tongpoo Arale Ultra Broly Beelzebub Bardock Akiramaru Neko Maijin Vegito In This is a list of fighters who have fought and have won, or are waiting to fight. Gohan TheDragonGolen Vegeta Ichigo Bojack Goku This list will update during the battles. Akiramaru vs. Ichigo "I don't think I'm ready." Akiramaru said, as he saw the sword of Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and laughed, thinking it was going to be no problem. "FIGHT!" The announcer shouted. And the clash of the swordsmen began. Akiramaru cut Ichigo, with the slightest ammount of power possible. Ichigo came back with a cut on the arm fine "I know it sounds dumb but POWER OF ROCK AND LAZER WOLFS COME OUT!" Akira screamed. "Oh hell no..." Ichigo said "BANKAI!" Ichigo blocked the lazers and went running to Akira, cutting him into pieces. "Ichigo wins." The announcer said with a tremble in his voice. "Next battle, Goku vs. Vegito." Goku vs. Vegito "If this is what I have to do..." Vegito said "I'll do it..." Goku walked up on the field. "If there's one thing I have on him, its SSJ3." Goku thought. He powered up, he had been working on becoming SSJ3 very easy. And after 10 seconds he had enough power. "FIGHT!" The announcer yelled, and the clash began. Goku goes in with 3 punches in the face. Vegito comes back turning SSJ. Goku ducked as Vegito tried to punch him. Vegito starting shooting energy balls as much as he could. After that Vegito was out of energy. His hair slowly turned brown again and Goku took one last punch and it was over. "Goku wins! Next battle TheDragonGolen vs. Neko Maijin." The announcer yelled TheDragonGolen vs. Neko Maijin "What are you suppose to be? A cat?" Golen asked. Neko stared and laughed "I guess." The annoncer walked up "FIGHT!" He yelled and then they started fighting. "I'll go easy on you." Golen suggested. "No, use the most power you can." Neko replied "Fine then." Golen starting punching."Does this count as animal abuse?" Golen asked. Golen backed up and screamed "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blast his Neko, K.O him. "TheDragonGolen wins! Next battle, Ichigo vs. Bojack!" Category:Tournament Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Page added by TheDragonGolen